1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to a document management apparatus, a document management program product, and a computer readable recording medium on which is recorded the document management program, and more particularly, to a document management apparatus, a document management program product, and a computer readable recording medium on which is recorded a document management program capable of enhancing document properties alteration efficiency.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, two general ways of modifying document properties are known. One such method selects a single document and then changes the document properties of a document. The other method selects all documents, the document properties of which are subjected to change in advance, and makes the same change with respect to all documents at once.
However, in either method, it is difficult to continuously and seamlessly input properties relative to an individual document, causing inconvenience to a user. Such inconvenience includes, for example, that an appropriate change is not made, or an unintended change is made. As a result, the user is required to bear the burdens and risks of human error.
Furthermore, even if it is made possible to continuously and seamlessly input the properties for the individual document, it is troublesome to input the same information or values repeatedly upon changing document properties, for example.
In addition, even if it is made possible to achieve continuous and seamless modification of document properties, when editing a large volume of document properties, there is an increasing risk of an occurrence of human error as the number of documents increases.
In related art disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-240488, an optical character reader (hereinafter referred to as an OCR) automatically converts contents of a document to character data and extract data presumably associated with a date or time from the character data. Subsequently, the extracted data is added as a document property to the document.
In the related art, the OCR is employed to automatically add information as a document property to the document assuming that there is information already existing in the document. Moreover, the document properties to be added are limited to a date and a time.